List of Professor Blastoff Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Professor Blastoff. *Ep #134 - Regrets *Ep #133 - Goals *Ep #132 - Teaching (Andy Bishop) *Ep #131 - Animal IQ (Janet Varney) *Ep #130 - Sex Work (Sascha Cohen) *Ep #129 - Scientists (Crystal Dilworth, Patrick Scott) *Ep #128 - Midwives *Ep #127 - Luck (Lara Schoenhals) *Ep #126 - The Universe (Dave Goldberg) *Ep #125 - Catching Up *Ep #124 - Big Questions (Kurt Metzger, Amy Schumer) *Ep #123 - Dreams (Jono Zalay) *Ep #122 - Religious Science (Stephanie Allynne) *Ep #121 - Live from Montreal / The Internet (Bo Burnham) *Ep #120 - Live from Portland/ Law (Aaron Reichenberger) *Ep #119 - Live from Brooklyn/Habits (Charles Duhigg) *Ep #118 - Live from Seattle/ Bioenergy (Kathryn Cogert) *Ep #117 - Live from Philadelphia / Family Therapy (Emily Moignard) *Ep #116 - Ecology (Katie Pagnucco) *Ep #115 - Live from Atlanta / The South *Ep #114 - Space Weather (Alysha Reinard) *Ep #113 - Transgender (Jaden Pan) *Ep #112 - Yoga (Rocky Heron) *Ep #111 - Live from LA / Mothers (Jon Dore) *Ep #110 - Quadrilateral Congenital Limb Deficiency (Anna Black) *Ep #109 - Eugenics (Mo Hassanein) *Ep #108 - Infinity *Ep #107 - Stress *Ep #106 - Military (Andrew Shaver) *Ep #105 - Emotional Intelligence (Kjell Bjorgen) *Ep #104 - Live from Chicago/ Music Vol. 2 (Trevor Anderson) *Ep #103 - Photography (Steve Agee) *Ep #102 - Nerds (Jackie Kashian) *Ep #101 - Cars (George Reddick) *Ep #100 - Atoms (Christina Ochoa) *Ep #99 - Pregnancy (Michelle Biloon) *Ep #98 - Writing (DC Pierson) *Ep #97 - Viruses *Ep #96 - Character (Al Madrigal) *Ep #95 - Statistics *Ep #94 - Polyamory (Baron Vaughn) *Ep #93 - Youth *Ep #92 - Live in San Francisco/Star Wars (Pablo Hildalgo) *Ep #91 - Live in Vancouver/Hope *Ep #90 - Live at SF Sketchfest *Ep #89 - Freedom *Ep #88 - American History Pt. II (Sascha Cohen) *Ep #87 - Sexual Attraction Pt 2 (Sascha Cohen) *Ep #86 - Conspiracies (Janeane Garofalo) *Ep #85 - New Year's Resolutions *Ep #84 - Live in New York (Ira Glass) *Ep #83 - Mayans *Ep #82 - Voice (Lake Bell) *Ep #81 - The Brain (Jono Zalay) *Ep #80 - Honesty (Missi Pyle) *Ep #79 - Elections (Wyatt Cenac) *Ep #78 - Recovery *Ep #77 - Best of Professor Blastoff Vol. 1 *Ep #76 - American History (Sascha Cohen) *Ep #75 - Global Warming (Steven Yates) *Ep #74 - Star Trek *Ep #73 - Memory *Ep #72 - Expectations/Tig Update *Ep #71 - Wealth *Ep #70 - Apocalypse (Jen Kirkman) *Ep #69 - Astral Projection (Cody Skully) *Ep #68 - Feminism (Sascha Cohen) *Ep #67 - Religious Upbringing (Hampton Yount) *Ep #66 - Psychological Projection (Amy Schumer) *Ep #65 - Free For All/ Tig Update *Ep #64 - Tig's Cancer Diagnosis/Autism (Steven Yates) *Ep #63 - Romantic Relationships *Ep #62 - Fame (Scott Aukerman) *Ep #61 - Clostridium Difficile *Ep #60 - Quantum Physics *Ep #59 - Human Energy (Dave Hill) *Ep #58 - Legends (Doug Benson) *Ep #57 - Reconciliation (Taylor Dayne) *Ep #56 - Twins (Randy Sklar, Jason Sklar) *Ep #55 - Music Vol 1 (Reggie Watts) *Ep #54 - Que Sera, Sera *Ep #53 - Self-Esteem *Ep #52 - Tig is Back! *Ep #51 - Genes (Dr. Alex Platt) *Ep #50 - Gravity (Christina Ochoa) *Ep #49.5 - Perception Pt. 2 (Myq Kaplan) *Ep #49 - Perception Pt. 1 (Myq Kaplan) *Ep #48 - Astrobiology *Ep #47 - Samurai (Graham Elwood) *Ep #46 - Art (Chris Fairbanks) *Ep #45 - Enlightenment (Kevin Berntson) *Ep #44 - Kung Fu *Ep #43 - Taste *Ep #42 - Disease *Ep #41 - Magic (Derek Hughes) *Ep #40 - Time Travel (Shane Mauss) *Ep #39 - Free For All: NTK *Ep #38 - Altruism (Dr. Alex Platt) *Ep #37 - Sustainability *Ep #36 - Cheating *Ep #35 - Oceans *Ep #34 - Greed *Ep #33 - Competition (Chad Daniels) *Ep #32 - Power (Aurora Nibley) *Ep #31 - Fear *Ep #30 - Gratitude *Ep #29 - Atheism (Marty Yu) *Ep #28 - Creativity (Paul F. Tompkins) *Ep #27 - Big Bang (Robert Ike III) *Ep #26 - Love *Ep #25 - Existentialism (Owen Wiseman) *Ep #24 - Traditions *Ep #23 - Weapons (Robert Ike III) *Ep #22 - Food (Myq Kaplan) *Ep #21 - Honor (Owen Wiseman) *Ep #20 - Sexual Attraction (Sarah Silverman) *Ep #19 - Rude Behavior (Amy Alkon) *Ep #18 - Foreign Relations (Tom Clark) *Ep #17 - Immortality *Ep #16 - Linguistics (Dr. Martin Cohen) *Ep #15 - Obesity (Mo Hassanein) *Ep #14 - Robots (good. one.) *Ep #13 - Computers (Aaron Burrell) *Ep #12 - Ghosts (Mike Wiebe) *Ep #11 - Altered States (Doug Benson) *Ep #10 - Fate (Nick Kroll) *Ep #9 - Dimensions *Ep #8 - Evolution (Dr. Martin Cohen) *Ep #7 - Deja Vu *Ep #6 - DNA (Dr. Alex Platt) *Ep #5 - Sleep (Jens Lekman) *Ep #4 - The Afterlife (Katy Bee-Wyatt) *Ep #3 - Aliens *Ep #2 - Inside the Bee Hive (Nick Offerman) *Ep #1 - Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Professor Blastoff